dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
World Tournament Saga
is the twelfth saga in the Dragon Ball Z series. The manga volume that it is made up of is "Tournament of the Heavens". This saga consists of ten episodes which occur after the Great Saiyaman Saga and before the Babidi Saga. The saga follows the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, and concentrates on minor Dragon Ball Z characters along with some major ones competing in the tournament. The saga only shows about half the tournament with the rest seen in the following after Babidi Saga. This saga aired in Japan in 1993 and 1994. In the United States it aired in 2001. Plot The tournament begins with the Junior Division first and then the Adult Division. Goten and Trunks, who are in the Junior Division, easily defeat their opponents and make it all the way to the finals. In the final round, they fight each other (this is ironic because Goten is Goku's son and Trunks is Vegeta's son, and Vegeta has longed to fight Goku for a long time). Both boys cheat countless times, such as using energy attacks on each other. They are seemingly matched while the crowd watches in awe and Chi-Chi and Bulma argue whose son will win. In midst of the battle, while Trunks has Goten bound, Goten transforms, thereby breaking the pact not to transform. Mr. Satan is horrified to see that the boy resembles the blonde-haired warrior who beat Cell. Trunks bets that he can beat Goten without using his left arm, but this gives Goten the advantage. At the end, Trunks wins by transforming and using an energy blast to push Goten out of the arena, making him the Junior Champion. Goten is angry that Trunks cheated but he says that they are even because they both cheated. Trunks is given special chance to face Mr. Satan who tries to ask the boy to treat it as a joke, but Trunks defeats him with his "lightest" punch, which sends him out of the arena and pains his cheek. Bored with the Junior Division, Trunks convinces Goten to enter the Adult Division by disguising themselves as the Mighty Mask as Trunks tricks the real Mighty Mask into thinking that someone is going challenge him to an arm-wrestle match and knocks him unconscious as he and Goten steal his costume and wear it. Goku and the Z Fighters meet an unusual pair of beings who go by the names Shin and Kibito, who tell Goku they have heard of him. They easily make it to the main tournament matches which are as follows: *1. Krillin vs. Pintar *2. Piccolo ("Ma Junior") vs. Shin *3. Videl vs. Spopovich *4. Gohan (Great Saiyaman) vs. Kibito *5. Mr. Satan vs. Android 18 *6. Goku vs. Vegeta *7. Mighty Mask vs. Killa *8. Jewel vs. Yamu Vegeta is excited at being matched with Goku, who is equally interested. Krillin comes out victorious from his match with Pintar. Piccolo is matched against the mysterious Shin who reveals his true identity. Seemingly terrified, Piccolo withdraws from the match, telling Goku and the others that he believes Shin is actually the Supreme Kai, which shocks everyone because the Supreme Kai was thought to be a myth. Videl steps up to fight the muscle bound Spopovich next who brutally beats her, nearly to death, which enrages Gohan and Gohan powers up to Super Saiyan as both his bandana and cape fall off and he begins to stop the match, but Yamu orders Spopovich to stop and Gohan powers down. Gohan helps take her to the hospital, much to Mr. Satan's dismay when he finds that he is Videl's "boyfriend", and gives her a Senzu Bean to heal her. Gohan then steps into the ring against Kibito who demands that he transform into a Super Saiyan. Gohan's classmates, Erasa and Sharpner think that the guy looks very familiar as Sharpner recognizes the same hairstyle and discover that Gohan has been the Great Saiyaman all along and they decided to cheer for him. Gohan realizes that he has lost his disguise, because his bandana and his cape both fell off as he realizes that he won't be needing the sunglasses anymore and decides to discard them and reveals his true identity to his classmates and decides to fight Kibito. Although reluctant because it will draw attention to himself, Gohan agrees and then informs him that he will rather "take it to the next level" and turns into a Super Saiyan 2. Upon doing this, Gohan is assaulted by Spopovich and Yamu, who proceed to drain his energy and then fly off. Shin decides to follow the two and Goku, Krillin and Piccolo decide to help Shin. Vegeta stops Goku, saying that their fight is next and Goku tells Vegeta that he'll promise that they'll fight right after he's done helping Shin, but Vegeta informs Goku that he only has one day to stay on Earth and Goku decides to bring Vegeta to help Shin, much to Vegeta's dismay. Goku tells Kibito to make sure Gohan is healed as Kibito agrees and Krillin tells Android 18 to continue to participate as Android 18 agrees. Videl decides to come along after Gohan is healed and the three take flight as Erasa and Sharpner see Gohan and Videl flying. Shin finally reveals himself as a Supreme Kai and tells them of the wizard Babidi's plan to resurrect the evil Majin Buu, who is supposedly the most powerful being in the universe. Yamu and Spopovich were two of his minions and in order to restore Majin Buu they must collect large amounts of energy. Supreme Kai intended to give them just that so that they would lead him to Babidi's spaceship, which is obviously hidden somewhere out of sight. Kibito heals Gohan and they (along with Piccolo, Vegeta, Goku, Supreme Kai, Krillin, and Videl) fly off after Yamu and Spopovich in order to locate Babidi's ship. While trying to catch up with the others, Videl is unable to concentrate and Gohan suggests to go back to the tournament and also tell Chi-Chi and Goten of what's going on and Videl agrees as she asks Gohan that he is the golden warrior and Gohan apologizes to Videl for lying to her and Videl learns that Gohan is the true hero who defeated Cell, not her father and Videl tells Gohan to take care and wish him good luck and tells him that she'll be waiting for him back at the tournament as Gohan and Kibito begin to catch up with the others. Anime and Manga differences *In the anime, before the Tournament begins, they show a reenactment of the Cell Games with actors in costumes and using special effects. This does not happen in the manga. *In the manga, Goten and Trunks knock out Mighty Mask and take his costume prior to the scene where Goku and the others have their meal and then meet the mysterious duo. In the anime, the scenes are reversed and they do not take Mighty Mask’s costume until after they've met them. *Mr. Satan being told that his daughter is struggling against Spopovich which he dismissed as her putting on a show for the audience is exclusive to the anime. *In the manga, when Spopovich picks up Videl and knees her in the face, he knocks her teeth out. In the anime her teeth don't come out. *In the manga, Goku does not take long getting the Senzu Bean, simply grabbing them and coming back shortly afterward. In the anime, he takes his time, even having a large meal before heading back to give Gohan the Senzu Bean for the severely injured Videl. *Mr. Satan's flashback of him facing Spopovich back when he was still a regular human is exclusive to the anime. Characters Battles featured *Trunks vs. Idasa *Goten vs. Ikose *Trunks vs. Junior Division contestants *Goten vs. Junior Division contestants *Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Goten (Base/Super Saiyan) *Trunks vs. Mr. Satan *Krillin vs. Pintar *Piccolo vs. Shin *Videl vs. Spopovich *Mr. Satan vs. Spopovich (flashback; anime only) Releases Funimation VHS/DVD Volumes *World Tournament Saga - Junior Division (195-197) *World Tournament Saga - The Draw (198-200) *World Tournament Saga - Black Out (201-204) Note: Funimation released both edited and uncut VHS volumes, while the DVDs are uncut only. Funimation Remastered DVD Sets *Dragon Ball Z Season Seven (195-219) (only episodes 210-219 are part of the World Tournament Saga) Funimation Dragon Box Sets *Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Box Vol. 6 (210-250; only episodes 210-219 are part of the World Tournament Saga) Funimation Season Blu-ray Sets *Dragon Ball Z Season Seven (195-219) (only episodes 210-219 are part of the World Tournament Saga) Funimation DBZ Kai: The Final Chapters DVD/Blu-ray Volumes *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters Part One (99-121) (only episodes 106-114 are part of the World Tournament Saga) Manga chapters Episode list ''Dragon Ball Z'' (10 episodes) ''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (9 episodes) Video Game Appearances The events of this saga were covered in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury and Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot. Trivia *In the dub of Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters, the actors in costume during the Cell Games reenactment are voiced by some of the cast from the popular TeamFourStar. Gallery Site Navigation pt-br:Saga 25º Torneio fr:Saga du 25ème Tenka Ichi Budōkai ca:Saga del Gran Torneig Mundial it:Saga di Majin Bu es:Saga de Majin Boo Category:Sagas Category:Dragon Ball Z sagas Category:World Tournament Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z